Thermoplastic polymers are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, many office enclosures and office partitions use thermoplastic trim in place of wood and metal. Also, conventional-office-panel systems include a thermoplastic portion or raceway holding wires such as electrical, computer and telephone wires. Because thermoplastics are high polymers that tend to soften and melt when exposed to heat, their use can be problematic, particularly in the event of a fire.
More particularly, when thermoplastic components are incorporated into an office enclosure or office partition and exposed to extreme heat, these components tend to burn, sag and burn-through. In turn, other components that are normally concealed by the thermoplastics, e.g. electrical wiring and other flammable items, can be exposed to flames. The results can be catastrophic. Further, burning thermoplastics tend to generate excessive amounts of smoke. Together the flames and smoke emanating from burning thermoplastics can pose significant health hazards to people in close proximity and make it difficult for such people to flee an internal fire. Potentially, the burn-through susceptibility of thermoplastics can cause severe structural damage and even death.
As a result, coatings that can be applied to thermoplastics and other flammable substrates to achieve flame-resistant and heat-resistant effects, while also reducing smoke emanating therefrom, are desired.